


One Last Time

by Amazingpvndxisnotonfire



Series: Terra Somnia [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I obviously don't own Phil Is Not On Fire. Btw.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Phil Is Not On Fire. Btw.

Um..Dan..?" A voice from the doorway spoke, snapping us from our bubble. 

I grudgingly pulled back and turned to the doorway, wiping my face of my tears and sniffling back any threatening to escape.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming.." I sighed, walking towards the door, not daring to lift my game from the floor.

I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, not from Phil trying to say one last thing, but from my mum.

"Dan.. We were speaking outside with Phil's mum.. If you want.. Since this was pushed on so suddenly between you two.. You can stay there tonight. We'll come pick you up tomorrow." She said, lifting my chin and looking into my eyes.

The look of happiness must ot been completely obvious on my face. She led us out of the house,locked the door and kissed me goodbye.

"Have fun, behave.. And don't stress them out too much, please?" She sighed, opening the car door.

"I'll be fine, I promise.. I'll see you tomorrow." I answered, smiling the happiest I had been all week.

\----

I had been to Phil's house many times before and each time I was welcomed like another member of the family, but this time, it felt different. Maybe because I knew it was my last time being there, or maybe it was just some other reason, but it felt strange.

"Dan, you left your blanket over here last time you stayed, so I washed it for you!" Phil's mum announced, pulling out My High School Musical blanket. 

I blushed the darkest shade of red I could go and quickly took it from her. I thanked her, attempting to hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"Come on Dan~" Phil sang, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to his room.

"Still as colourful as ever I see." I stated, noticing the familiar green shades all around the room.

I threw myself onto his bed, like I do every time I visit. His bed never felt any different, the sheets were just as soft as the usually are, pillows still in their usual position. I usually swiped one of the pillows as I always forget my own.

"Attack!!" Phil screeched, running over to me and launching himself beside me.

"So much for me being the child." I laughed, turning on my side to face him.

"Shh. We both know I'm a child inside." 

"Hey Phil.."

"Yeah?" 

There was a moment of silence as I contemplated how stupid my idea could possibly be, but decided, hey why not.

"You know how we both have Youtue channels.. Well.. I was thinking, since this is the last time we'll probably ever actually see each other again.. We could make a video together.." I mumbled, averting my eyes from his stare.

"GREAT IDEA!" He yelled, flopping himself to the floor and grabbing his camera. 

While he was setting up everything, I grabbed my phone and opened Phil's 'Ask Me Anything' page and wrote down a handful of questions.

I dropped to the floor beside him and grabbed the Lion teddy. 

"You still have this? Wow." I speculated, leaning towards the camera, and slowly aiming the lion for my mouth.

"You're scaring the Lion with your mouth." Phil says, sitting back.

I snapped my mouth shut and stared into the camera realising it was on.

"Oh, crap, right." I grabbed the sheet of paper and sat back so we were both in view.

"Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?" I asked, leaning my face into the camera again, moving to the side so Phil was still in shot.

"Meow!" He exclaimed. 

"That reminds me! Whiskerss~!" I yelped, rolling over and grabbing a pen from Phil's pencil case and drawing whiskers on my face. 

"Give meee~~!" He whined childishly,  reaching for the pen.

I passed him the pen and he drew on his own whiskers, cheering happily when he was done. 

"What does a Giraffe sound like?" I asked, unaware of what his actual response would be. 

"RAAH URG!" He screeched, 

"Oh my God" I sighed, laughing at his stupid response. " That's the- Every- Every animal, makes that noise with you." 

"Rah" He attempted to yell, his voice giving out. "Oh, no, wait! Let me try again!"

"Go ahead." I sighed, pushing my nose up as he did so.

"Aaaaagh!!" He screamed, his voice breaking and clicking as he did so. 

"Okay, okay next one: Say 'zebra'."

"Zebra."

"Zebra!"

We both laughed at the obvious stupidity in our behaviour, but in all honesty, this was the best I had felt all week, so I was in no position to complain.

"If you had to lose your leg or your nose, what would you lose?" I asked with my best blank face possible.

"Heh- I'd lose my leg. Imagine my face without a nose!" He said, covering his nose and making a raspy growl voice. 

"Voldemort has no nose-" I stated, as Phil interrupted

"I'd look like Voldemort."

"-And Voldemort's pretty fit to be honest." I finished my sentence.

"I already look like Voldemort"

"I would bang Voldemort"

"HARRY!"

"Moving on! Ninja or Pirate!?" I asked

"Ninja! Waaa~!" Phil responded, waving his arms in karate like ways. 

I looked at the next thing I was to say and had to hold in a slight laugh of humour and nerves as this one could go one way or another. Although it worried me,  I was going to push myself as far as I could. I moved slightly closer to the camera and kept my fave as straight as possible.

"I am naked right now." I said plainly.

"Oohh." Phil said, smirking slightly.

Bastard broke my blank face. 

I held back a laugh, looking at him in a look of surprise. 

"Good thing I didnt make that up then or someone's making themselves look dodgy." I grinned, skimming through the page.

"Would you eat ham, every day for the rest of your life if you got paid a million pounds for every month you lived?" 

"Yes... Although, I'd probably die of Ham poisoning." He responded, looking thoughtful about the ham poisoning.

"Ham overload" I stated. 

"Ham overdose... Ham." He continued.

"Ham"

"H~am" 

"Okay moving on." I sighed, pulling the paper back.

"Let's go for it!" Phil exclaimed,  holding the lion toy to the camera.

\-------

Part two of this chapter will be up soon, it's split like this as this alone came to about 1058 words 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU remember so not everything will be accurate (ie. PINOF1 obviously wasn't filmed when Dan was 15, but here it is)


End file.
